Circle
by SheraYuki
Summary: Aku yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Kapan kau akan berhenti melihatnya, dan menatapku? [NashKuro, slight AkaKise, AkaKuro] #NashTartFanfictionChallenge


.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Circle © SheraYuki

Rate: T.

Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, Sho-ai, etc.

Dedicated for #NashTartFanfictionChallenge and planariang.

Summary: Aku yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Kapan kau akan berhenti melihatnya, dan menatapku? [NashKuro, slight AkaKise, AkaKuro] #NashTartFanfictionChallenge

* * *

Ada kalanya, dirinya sangat membenci kemampuan observasi yang ia miliki.

Ada kalanya, Kuroko berharap menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan dan maksud orang lain, hanya sekedar dari gerak-gerik mereka. Dari cara mereka berbicara. Dari cara memperhatikan orang lain. Dari cara mereka merespon setiap perkataan orang lain.

Ada kalanya ... Kuroko berharap ia tidak menjadi seorang pengamat.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu kegiatan di kampus telah sepenuhnya rampung. Laporan-laporan dan berbagai tetek bengeknya sudah dikumpul. Dan untungnya, tugas baru pengganti dari tugas-tugas sebelumnya belum diumumkan oleh dosen. Menghela napas lega, Kuroko sama sekali tidak berminat untuk kembali begadang demi tugas. Karena sungguh ... kasihanilah kinerja otaknya.

Menuruni tangga dengan derap langkah kaki nyaris tak terdengar, Kuroko berhenti sebentar, ketika siluet berambut kuning tampak terlihat di depan sana.

"Kise-kun?" jarak semakin mendekat, tidak jauh dari sana sosok berambut merah yang amat dikenalnya menyapa penglihatan. " _Doumo_. Akashi-kun juga."

"Ne, ne Kurokocchi!" Kise berseru semangat. Tangannya merengkul pundak Kuroko. Perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat terlihat di saat seperti ini. "Mau ikut berlibur? Akashicchi mengajakku!"

Ada sesuatu denyutan menusuk yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Kuroko.

"—dan aku mau mengajak Kurokocchi. Kalau Kurokocchi mau mengajak teman Kurokocchi yang lain juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kise," Akashi mendelik pada si Kuning. "Apa-apaan maksudmu mengajaknya? Aku tidak ingat pernah membolehkanmu mengundang orang luar."

 _Orang luar ..._

" _Mou_ , Akashicchi—" Kise merengut tidak terima, "Kurokocchi itukan sahabatku. Lagipula, Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi sudah mengenal sejak lama bukan? Bahkan lebih lama daripada saat Akashicchi bertemu denganku."

"Terserahmu sajalah," Akashi memutar bola mata jengah. "tapi, Kuroko." Sepasang merah menusuk tepat ke arah dua lazuardi yang menatap datar ke arahnya. "Jangan pernah menggangguku."

Aneh. Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa. Kalimat itu ... berapakalipun seringnya terucap dari kedua bibir sang Tuan Muda Akashi, tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan efeknya.

Selalu dan selalu. Berulang kali merobek pertahanan hatinya yang tidak seberapa kuat itu.

Ah, dan coba lihat sekarang. Kuroko mulai merasa, baik hati dan matanya mulai memanas.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Kuroko bersandar ke salah satu pilar di dinding. Benar-benar tidak berharap kehilangan pijakan lagi.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" membuka matanya, dua netra milik Kise menyambut penuh akan kekhawatiran. Tangan putih menggoyang-goyang pundaknya, seakan berusaha menyadarkan Kuroko dari ratapan sejenaknya.

"Ah, Kise-kun." Senyuman itu begitu menyedihkan, Kise menyadarinya. Dia tidak begitu buta, hingga tidak menyadari kepada siapa pemuda lazuardi di depannya menaruh perhatian. "Akashi-kun pasti menunggumu. Kalian pulang bersama bukan hari ini?"

-Kise juga tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pemuda berambut biru itu masih bisa memaksakan senyum, sekalipun Kise begitu yakin hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"A-," ucapan ditarik kembali. Kise tidak yakin mampu mengucapkannya. "Baiklah, aku menyusulnya. Kurokocchi kalau ada apa-apa cerita ya!"

 _Aku iri dengan Akashicchi, Kurokocchi. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhawatirkan olehmu. Bolehkah?_

Kuroko pun pernah meminta seperti itu. Dengan subjek dan objek yang berubah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, kau semakin terlihat bodoh bila menangis. Dasar monyet."

Terlempar dari jarak cukup jauh, sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih polos mendarat tepat di wajah Kuroko. Menutupi sepenuhnya bekas lelehan air mata yang entah disadari atau tidak oleh _mpunya._

Tak perlu menoleh, Kuroko sudah tahu siapa yang menghampirinya. Hanya ada satu orang yang dikenalnya yang menyebutnya dengan olokan seperti itu.

Dari celah kain putih tersebut, hamparan hitamnya langit menyambut penglihatan. Kuroko terkekeh miris dalam hati, dan bertanya-tanya. Sudah berapa lama ia menangisi orang itu, hingga tanpa sadar senja telah berganti malam.

" _Konbawa_ , Nash-kun." Otak miliknya sudah memperintahkan, bagian kakinya untuk bangkit. Tapi, tetap saja terasa begitu lemas. Ah, mungkin ini karena ia tidak makan apa-apa semenjak kemaren.

Nash mendecih pelan. Tubuh ringkih itu diangkatnya dengan mudah, kemudian dipapah. "Coba lihat tubuhmu ini. Seperti kapas saja."

"Aku tidak seringan itu," Kuroko memprotes, "tapi, terimakasih sudah membantuku. Kukira Nash-kun sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jam mata kuliah terakhirmu, kalau tidak salah tadi siangkan." Akan tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bantuan Nash sangat menolongnya. Untung saja, selama masa kuliah ini ia mengkos dan bukan bersama dengan orang tua-tuanya. Bisa heboh, mereka jika mengetahui Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya kebetulan kembali ke kampus karena suatu keperluan." _Aku kembali ke kampus karena ingin memastikan mengapa kau tidak kunjung pulang_. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir," netra itu memandang penuh tanya, dan heran. "mengapa kau masih tetap saja menyukai monyet merah itu? Bahkan, sekalipun ia sudah menghancurkan hatimu selama 3 tahun terakhir ini." _—dan aku benci akan kenyataan, kalau aku masih tidak bisa menggeser posisi monyet merah itu dari hatimu. Cih._

Pertanyaan itu ... Kuroko masih ingat jelas, jika pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama, dan terucap dari mulut yang sama pula 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika, Nash menyadari kisah asmara si Biru.

Dan Kuroko. Masih akan terus menjawabnya dengan sebuah ucapan berinti sama.

"Nash-kun. Aku yakin sekali kau masih mengingat jawabanku yang dulu. Dan masih," terdapat sekelumit penenakan pada kata 'masih'—dan hati Nash terasa tertusuk sebilah katana mendengarnya. Karena semenjak frasa itu dikeluarkan, Nash sudah bisa menebak bagaimana inti kalimat yang akan melanjutkannya. Kalimat yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri merasa terpasung.

"—jawaban itu akan terus berinti sama." Kuroko tersenyum, hingga matanya menyipit. Namun, senyuman itu begitu menyedihkan, ketika mata sang pemilik senyum begitu redup, ketika mengucapkannya. Desiran angin yang meniup rambut tersebut malah menambah efek dramatis—sungguh Nash membenci rasa sesak yang saat ini dideritanya.

"Aku ... selalu berusaha melupakannya. Bahkan, hingga ke tahap yang ekstrim—kau tahu maksudku seperti apa—" ya, Nash tidak akan lupa, ketika sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba keluar dari basket. Bidang yang amat disukainya, dan bidang yang menjadi penghubungnya dengan Akashi-Sialan itu. "Mungkin," getir. "aku sangat menyesali keputusan itu. Tapi, setidaknya akan hal itu aku sadar satu hal, Nash-kun."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan menaruh hati. Dan kenyataannya, sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasa ... kehidupanku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kehadirannya. Akashi-kun itu ..."

 _—seperti kutukan saja._

—dan seandainya Kuroko tau. Bahwa baik Nash maupun Kise, jatuh hati ke Kuroko merupakan berkah dan siksaan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

H-2 sebelum acara berlibur dengan Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun, Kuroko habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya. Terkadang, ada beberapa pengunjung tetap yang berkunjung ke kos-kosannya dikisaran jam makan pagi, siang, dan malam.—katanya sih mau memastikan Kuroko Tetsuya-mereka makan dengan benar. Sungguh, Kuroko gagal paham. Padahalkan dia bukan bayi.

Kuapan malas disertai titik air mata, Kuroko bergelung di dalam selimut seperti ulat bulu. Pintu kos diketok (atau mungkin digedor). Tapi, suhu dingin hari ini membuatnya malas beranjak dari kasur, serta meninggalkan ruangan dengan pengatur suhu tersebut.

Namun ... makin lama, ketokan itu makin beringas saja. Kuroko mulai khawatir dengan keadaan engselnya. Bagaimana jika engsel pintu tersebut sampai rusak? Bisa disuruh ganti nanti—

"Hai, hai. Tolong tunggu sebentar," Kuroko memakai sendal rumahnya yang bermotif telinga kelinci berwarna putih. Hadiah natal dari Kise—katanya, "Kurokocchi mirip kelinci sih-ssu!"— _maksudnya itu apaaa_ —Kuroko gagal paham.

Besi pada knop pintu serasa membekukan tubuhnya, ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan itu. Mengerjapakan mata, Kuroko segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya-yang-oh-sangat-tidak-sabaran ini.

"Nash—"

"Cih, lelet sekali. Dasar monyet. Jangan bilang kau ingin berubah menjadi siput sepanjang musim dingin ini?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko bernafsu untuk menutup pintu, seandainya saja kaki Nash tidak cukup cepat untuk menjegalnya. Menghela napas, Kuroko mempersilahkan Nash masuk. Sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan minuman berupa teh hangat untuk temannya itu.

"Jadi," uap yang mengepul, menyebarkan bau asli dari teh tersebut. Kuroko menyayangkan kenyataan, bahwa ia tidak bisa minum vanila shake saat ini. "ada apa kau ke sini, Nash-kun? Tumben sekali."- _tolong, jika kau peka, cepat-cepat saja pulangnya, Nash-kun. Aku sedang malas berbagi kata-kata sinis denganmu._

"Ada yang salah dengan berkunjung ke rumah sahabat yang sedang galau, karena orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukai orang lain."—Nash membalas tidak kalah sinis. Dan Kuroko seketika merasa tertusuk akan pernyataan itu. Oke.

"Ah, aku baru tahu kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat, kukira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai monnyet," sindiran implisit. "dan tolong jangan menyinggung hal itu."

"Senang akhirnya kau sadar di mana posisimu, dasar monyet!" terbawa emosi, akhirnya Nash memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sambil menyesap teh yang dibawa Kuroko. Dasar! Sudah baik-baik, ia datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaan si Biru itu, ia malah diusir secara implisit.

 _Hah ..._

Menghela napas lelah, Kuroko kembali mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan laki-laki tersebut. "Jadi, ada apa Nash-kun datang ke mari?"

"Hm ... Aku sedang bosan." Lantas? Kuroko berujar dalam hati, bingung. "Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Jalan. Atau bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya."

"Tumben sekali," Kuroko bergumam pelan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. "baiklah, lagipula aku sedang bosan di rumah."

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika, kata jalan dikeluarkan oleh mulut Nash, Kuroko sudah mulai membayangkan tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan mereka kunjungi. Bar, termasuk salah satu dari tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi— _well_ , karena sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan Nash. Yang jelas, pergaulannya tidak sehat.

Sedangkan itu ... taman, _mall_ , dan tempat ramai sejenisnya sudah jelas dihilangkan Kuroko dari daftar kemungkinan. Bersama dengan Nash semenjak masa kanak-kanak, cukup membuat Kuroko tau. Nash benci berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang tidak dikenalnya (lain cerita jika yang berbuat ribut adalah anak satu gengnya).

Dan, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka Nash akan mengajaknya pergi menonton ke Bioskop—sungguh. Ada keajaiban macam apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia saat ini?

Pandangan Nash jatuh pada sebuah gambar promosi dari film horor yang baru-baru saja dimainkan dan Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman di saat itu juga.

"Kau belilah minum dan makannya. Soal film," menyeringai. "biarkan aku yang memilih."

-Ini penyiksaan mental namanya. Bukan refreshing.

.

.

.

* * *

Film yang dipilih oleh Nash bergenre _horor, tragedy, suspense_ , dan misteri—oke, Kuroko masih bisa terima. Tapi, mengapa adegan _gore_ harus ikut _nyempil_? Maaf saja, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah kuat akan hal itu.

Kursi mereka berlokasi cukup nyaman. Berada tepat 7 deretan dari depan—setidaknya tidak di depan. Minuman dingin ditaruh di tempat yang sudah disediakan, _popcorn_ yang dibeli Nash, dipegang dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko." Masih tidak dihiraukan, Nash menghela napas. "Ck, kau ini."

Nash menjitak kepala biru, yang langsung berbalas delikan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Nash-kun?" ujarnya ketus. _Bodo amat_ , Kuroko masih kesal dengan genre _gore_ pada film yang baru akan mulai 3 menit lagi.

"Haha, tidak." Tersenyum lebar, Kuroko baru tau bahwa preman seperti Nash bisa terlihat begini menawan—tentu saja lebih menawan Akashi. Ah ... kenapa harus nama itu yang ikut terpikirkan.

"Aku baru tau kau begitu takut melihat adegan pembunuhan sadis," menyeringai. "tenang saja, film ini tidak nyata Kuroko."

— _maksudnya apaaaaa ..._  
Kuroko mengeluh dalam hati.

Nash terus memperhatikan Kuroko sepanjang film berlangsung. Terkadang ia akan tersenyum kecil, bahkan menyeringai, ketika melihat reaksi si Biru tersebut. Lucu sekali.

Nash masih ingat bagaimana, Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, ketika adegan pembunuhan pada sekumpulan anak-anak dimulai.

Atau bagaimana Kuroko bereaksi datar, ketika melihat adegan dua orang pemeran saling berpelukan.

Dan bagian yang paling disenangi Nash adalah bagaimana Kuroko meremas tangannya akibat takut, ketika melihat bagian kejut-mengejutkannya dimulai.

Ah, rasanya ... Nash tidak menyesal meninggalkan setumpuk tugasnya di rumah demi hal ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Ke luar dari Bioskop, Kuroko berwajah pucat. Dan wajahnya semakin datar. Nash hanya mendengus, dan menjetik dahi tersebut. Pelototan kesal di keluarkan, Nash hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Menghela napas, setelah 15 menit berlalu dengan hening akhirnya Kuroko memilih memecah keadaan tersebut.

"Nash-kun, bisa temani aku ke Toko buku? Ada yang ingin kucari."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak akan masuk. Sungguh, aku benci melihat tumpukan buku itu."

Kuroko mengangguk, sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya masuh ke Toko dengan kaca pembatas tembus pandang tersebut. Aroma khas buku memenuhi penciumannya, Kuroko akan berjalan ke arah rak bagian Novel, jika saja tidak ada teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kurokocchi! Ah, _yokatta-ssu_! Awalnya aku ingin ke _Apartemant_ Kurokocchi untuk mengabarkan sesuatu, tapi ternyata kita malah bertemu sendiri." Kise berseru keras (dan nyaring) sembari berlari ke arah Kuroko yang hanya meresponnya dengan tundukan dan senyum kecil yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Mengabarkan apa. Kise-kun?"

"Jadi begini-ssu. Aku baru ingat salah memberi tau tanggal kepadamu. Kita akan berlibur besok. Apa tidak apa? Kalau Kurokocchi mau, Kurokocchi bisa mengajak teman Kurokocchi yang lain. Tapi satu saja ya ..."

"Ah itu," Kuroko menggaruk lehernya. Sibuk merangkai kata yang menyatakan bahwa ia menolak untuk ikut. Habisnya, ia merasa nantinya akan jadi kambing congek saja, jika harus ikut. Ya ... Kuroko cukup sadar, kalau Akashi mengajak Kise berlibur jelas bukan untuk _rame-ramean_ , tapi karena sesuatu yang lebih bersifat personal.

"—Kuroko mengajakku untuk ikut." Sebuah tangan besar merangkul pundaknya, Kuroko sejenak membeku—sebelum menginjak kaki yang berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Aw," Nash mengernyit menahan sakit. _Shit_ , siapa kira orang seperti Kuroko bisa memiliki tenaga yang mengerikan, jika sedang emosi? "dasar monyet emosian."

"Ano ... Nash Gold. Jr, bukan?" Kise bertanya agak terbata. Tidak yakin bahwa Kuroko bisa dekat dengan preman kampung macam Nash. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, sulit dipercaya dua orang dengan kepribadian amat berbeda bisa berteman cukup akrab.

"Ya, itu aku." Entah kenapa rangkulan itu terlihat begitu posesif di mata Kise. Sungguh, suatu di dalam hatinya terasa panas.

"Ah, begitu ya," Kise nyengir gugup. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Akashicchi bilang akan pergi ke _apartemant_ kuhari ini. _Jaa_."

"Ya."

Selepas kepergiaan Kise, keheningan mengudara. Nash berdecak pelan, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?"

"... Ya."

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, cuaca dingin tetap senantiasa menanti. Kuroko mengerjap pelan, ketika melihat jarum jam masih menunjuk angka 8. Ah, masih pagi. Lalu, mata biru kembali ditutup. Sungguh, selimut hangat dipagi hari yang dingin seperti ini sangat nyaman.

Tidak butuh lebih dari 5 menit, Kuroko sudah kembali ke dalam alam mimpi. Pergerakan tidurnya terbatas, karena setengah dari ranjangnya dipakai oleh seseorang ...  
—yang nampaknya baru saja bangun.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, gorden abu-abu dibuka. Cahaya matahari menyeruak malu-malu. Nash memicingkan matanya ke arah jam, sebelum dengan kurang ajarnya mencubit pipi Kuroko, agar pemilik pipi tersebut terbangun.

Lazuardi biru menyorot penuh kesal, malas, dan kantuk ke arah Nash, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tatapan tidak bersalah. Lengan Kuroko mencoba melepaskan cubitan Nash dengan tenaga setengah-setengah. Kuroko benar-benar tidak rela harus dibangunkan paksa, ketika ia baru saja kembali tertidur kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu.

"Nash-kun ... aku masih mengantuk. Tolong biarkan aku tidur. Anggap saja ini bayaran, karena aku sudah membiarkanmu tidur di kosku semalam." Ujar Kuroko asal.

Sudut bibir Nash berkedut. Memangnya siapa yang tadi malam memohon supaya ia tidur di kos Kuroko, huh? "Hei, monyet. Kau lupa hari ini shinkansen-nya akan berangkat jam 9, huh? Masih mau molor kau?"

"Uh ..."

Baju tidur ditarik kasar, hingga Kuroko berdiri dengan sedikit oleng di atas kasurnya. "Ck, cepat bangun. Aku akan mandi, awas saja, jika aku sudah selesai kau tertidur lagi."

"Hm ..."

Berdecak kesal, Nash segera memasuki kamar mandi. Pakaian dilepas asal-asalan. Bunyi gemericik dari air shower yang menyentuh tangan terdengar selama 15 menit. Harum shampo mint mengudara.

Selama mandi, Nash berpikir. Selama liburan nanti, akankah senyuman Kuroko yang akan dilihat olehnya? Atau malah tangisannya? Nash tidak ingin menjadi pesimis, tapi ia cukup tahu. Selama ada Akashi, perasaan Kuroko akan sangat mudah dipermainkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Akashi dan Kise sudah berangkat lebih dahulu. Nampaknya, Akashi yang mempercepat jadwal itu entah untuk alasan apa.

Dan bagi Kuroko itu membentuk suatu ambivalensi tertentu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Akashi—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai? Tapi, di sisi lain Kuroko takut, ia akan kembali menangis jika bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

Aneh, bukan?

Nash sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Selama perjalanan, Kuroko hanya merenung sembari melihat pemandangan yang silih berganti. Mulai dari perkotaan, hingga berganti menjadi gunung.

Nash tentu tidak menyukai Kuroko yang terlihat begitu suram seperti ini. Tapi, ia lebih tidak menyukai kenyataan Kuroko akan terlihat sedih, ketika melihat Akashi berdua dengan Kise.

Salahkah ia yang menyuruh Akashi untuk mengganti jadwal keretanya?

Tidak. Tentu saja, ia tidak salah. Nash membatin. Kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku kereta tersebut.

Kuroko menilik dari sudut matanya seraya menghela napas. Nash sudah tertidur, ya ... setidaknya laki-laki itu akhirnya bisa melemaskan ototnya—setelah 2 hari ini terus-terusan terlihat begitu emosian.

Ransel yang dibawanya dibuka. Sekotak susu vanilla disesap pelan. Perjalanan mungkin masih bersisa 1 jam lagi, namun Kuroko benar-benar sudah merasa bosan duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

Siluet pohon, digantikan oleh hamparan laut. Kuroko menatap pemandangan itu dengan kosong.

Tempat yang akan mereka datangi setelah ini ... Ski resort bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

Ke luar dari stasiun kereta, baik Kuroko maupun Nash hanya perlu mencari Taxi untuk sampai ke daerah penginapan mereka. Sekitar 10 km dari sana, daerah perkotaan sudah mulai digantikan dengan hamparan padang es di mana-mana. Tidak jauh di ujungnya terlihat warna biru yang leih bersahabat. Laut.

Tuas rem ditarik. Mobil berhenti secara pelan di depan sebuah bangun yang begitu luas. Hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Ketika, pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya semerbak harum _aromatheraphy_ memanjakan penciuman.

Dua orang resepsionis menyambut kedatangan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Silahkan masuk." Kata-kata diucapkan serentak, disertai gekstur mempersilahkan.

"Kamar mana yang akan anda reservasi?"

"Hm," Nash bergumam pelan. Lalu menguap, "Akashi dan Kise—"

"Kurokocchi!" teriakan terdengar, membelah suasana hening. Menoleh, Nash langsung melotot melihat figur model tersebut sudah memeluk Kuroko sedemikian rupanya.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar dari arah Kise datang. Akashi berjalan menuju ke arah resepsionis. "Mereka memesan kamar yang sama dengan kami. Dua kamar untuk berdua."

"Ah, baiklah. Akashi-sama."

 _Akashi-sama?_

 _Tunggu jangan-jangan ..._

"Begitulah Nash-kun," seakan bisa membaca pemikiran lelaki di sampingnya Kuroko menyahut pelan, setelah berhasil memisahkan diri dari Kise. "Resort ini milik Akashi-kun."

" _Mou, Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu_. Kenapa menghindariku terus?"

"Ck, diamlah kau monyet kuning."

"Berhenti mengolok Kise, dasar preman barbar." Akashi mendelik. "Jadi, apa kalian ingin istirahat atau langsung berlibur?"

"Aku—" ucapan Kuroko terpotong, ketika manik Akashi seakan menyuruhnya untuk menyebut satu hal saja. "Aku akan beristirahat dulu saja, kupikir. Nash-kun bagaimana?"

"Heh, tentu saja aku akan ke luar." Tas miliknya dilempar ke arah Kuroko. "Susunkan bajuku ya, jaa!"

"Ck, apa-apaan orang itu-ssu!" Kise cemberut. "Ne, Kurokocchi, kenapa mengajak orang seperti itu?" katanya sambil membantu Kuroko mengambil tas tersebut.

Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan, dari sudut matanya Kuroko bisa melihat.

Tatapan yang Akashi pancarkan kepadanya. Tatapan iri.

Dan ... kenapa denyutan aneh itu kembali datang?

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar itu terlampau besar, jika hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Kuroko tidak mengerti orang boros macam apa yang senang sekali menggunakan fasilitas seperti ini hanya untuk senang-senang semata.

Tapi, mengingat itu Akashi ... Ah, sudahlah.

Semenjak Kise pergi ke bawah beberapa menit yang lalu, Kuroko benar-benar tidak tau ingin melakukan apa. Sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu ingin istirahat, ia tidak lelah.

Tapi ... dibanding harus bersama Akashi dan Kise. Kuroko sungguh tidak ingin.

Ah, dan sekarang dia hanya bisa bergumul dengan selimut saja akibat bosan. Ck.

"Menyesal sudah berkata bohong tadi, huh monyet?" Nash memperlihat senyuman mengejek, sembari bersandar pada kusen jendela.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar?"

"Aku masuk lewat pintu tentu saja," Kuroko melirik ke arah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ternyata tadi dia benar-benar tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, hingga tidak sadar bahwa Nash sudah masuk.

"Bagaimana jika kita main ski saja? Tenang, Akashi dan Kise berada di daerah barat. Tempat ini cukup luas, untuk memungkin kau tidak bertemu mereka hingga sore nanti."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku akan mengambil baju dingin dan syal dulu, Nash-kun."

.

.

.

* * *

 _BRUUK!_

" _I-ittai_ ," Kuroko mengernyit, sebelum kembali berusaha berdiri dan berakhir pada keadaan sama. Terjatuh lagi. Sial, salah apa sih dia?

"Haha," Nash memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa, "kau sungguh tidak berbakat dalam olahraga, uh—Kuroko!" tertawa lagi. Kuroko meng-ignite pass sebuah gumpalan salju ke perut Nash. "Aww, ish! Kau ini kenapa sih kuroko?" dan balas melempar.

"Nash-kun curang." Dua gumpalan salju dilempar sepenuh hati ke arah Nash, yang lagi-lagi bisa dihindari oleh Nash. "Tolong diam sebentar, Nash-kun. Aku jadi tidak bisa melempar ini ke tempatmu, kan?" Kuroko berujar datar.

"Mana mungkin aku mau diam?" heran. Nash membalas lemparan Kuroko, yang untungnya masih bisa dihindari oleh Kuroko. "Ah, sini kau dasar monyet lincah."

"Sejak kapan ada monyet yang tidak lincah?"

"Kau harusnya tidak lincah. Aw! Kau curang, dasar monyet! Kenapa memakai kayu itu?!"

"Aku tidak curang. Aku hanya memanfaatkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarku."

"Huh, mana ada."

Kuroko berlari kabur. Nash mengejarnya.

Klise. Sebuah batu menghalangi jalan Kuroko, ia tersandung dan Nash berada di atasnya. Sembari berusaha menahan supaya tidak benar-benar jatuh menimpa Kuroko. Karena Nash cukup sadar diri. Kuroko bisa gepeng, apabila tertimpa olehnya.

"Tolong menyingkir Nash-kun."—ya, Nash tau ini klise.

Tapi, mengapa hal klise seperti ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak kurang ajar?

"A-ah. Iya."

Mengernyit heran. "Mengapa kau jadi gagap?"

"Tidak apa-apa," berbalik. Nash melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan ke luar. Terserah kau mau kembali ke resort atau apa. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi saat main ski."

Kuroko ngambek. "Hai."

Tongkat ski dipelototi, Kuroko berujar penuh keyakinan (dan kekeras kepalaan). "Aku pasti bisa bermain ski. Yang tadi pastu cuman kurang beruntung."

Ya ... seperti ada kurang beruntung itu artinya jatuh lebih dari 20 kali pada langkah pertama.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, sial. Aku menyerah melakukan ini." Terbaring di atas tumpukan salju, dengan salah satu tangan menutupi matanya. Kuroko terengah-engah, setelah selama 1 jam penuh menjalani kegiatan serupa terus menerus. (Mencoba meluncur-jatuh-mencoba berdiri-jatuh-mencoba berdiri-mencoba meluncur-dan jatuh lagi).

"Tetsuya?" sebuah suara yang selalu menghantuinya. Begitu familier, terdengar. "Sedang apa kau berbaring di situ?"

Kuroko menggeser tangannya, bias sinar cahaya menyeruak. Siluet pemuda berambut merah dengan tangan terulur menggantikannya. "Ah, Akashi-kun." Tangan tersebut digenggam, dan menarik Kuroko hingga laki-laki itu kembali berdiri.

"Tidak bersama Kise-kun?"

"Dia kembali ke _resort_ tadi."

"Oh, begitu."

Hening. Suasana ini sungguh sangat canggung. Dan Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Setiap langkah yang tercipta untuk pulang ke resort saja, terasa begitu lama.

"Akashi-kun, kau ... menyukai Kise-kun, bukan?" dan sungguh Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa ia jadi mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sudah kutebak, kau pasti menyadarinya." Akashi tersenyum. "Maaf, Tetsuya tapi, aku tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak perlu mengelak," Akashi tersenyum ringan. "seluruh tingkahmu sudah cukup untuk membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Kau menyukaiku, aku menyukai Ryouta, tapi Ryouta ... dia menyukaimu."

"Mungkin ini seperti lingkaran setan, jika tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mengalah. Tapi, aku bukan orangnya. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Ryouta bersamamu."

"..." sakit.

"Jaa, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau menangis lagi, Kuroko?" Hening. Tidak ada balasan. Tubuh yang berbaring mereng itu dipeluk erat olehnya. Nash tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu peduli dengan Kuroko.

Hanya saja ia tidak pernah sudi melihat air mata terus keluar dari kelerang biru yang ia kagumi secara diam-diam tersebut.

"Tolong," sesenggukan, "biarkan aku sendiri Nash-kun."

Bukannya menghilang, pelukan itu semakin erat. Tangan Nash terulur dari belakang dan menutup keseluruhan indra penglihatan milik Kuroko. Hangat dan basah. Air mata.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kuroko masih berusaha memberontak. Ia benar-benar benci, jika ada orang yang melihat ia menangis sungguh. Akan tetapi, perlakuan ini sungguh membuatnya merasa terharu dan nyaman.

... seperti berada dipelukan orang yang bisa melindungimu.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini hari kedua, sekaligus hari terakhirnya berada di penginapan tersebut. Kuroko tak mampu menyebut ini sebagai berlibur—karena sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesenangan dari kegiatan liburan ini.

Mentari masih setengah nampak dari ufuk timur. Bias-bias cahayanya yang terpantul di air sangat memanjakan penglihatan. Kuroko menyandarkan tangannya pada pembatas antara balkon miliknya, dengan bagian pantai. Hawa dingin dengan cepat menusuk, tapi tetap tidak dihiraukannya. Kuroko bergeming. Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan menanyakan apakah ada hal yang diinginkan Kuroko.

Berpikir sejenak, lelaki itu berujar pelan. "Hm ... Tolong ambilkan buah. Mungkin apel? Biar aku yang mengupasnya sendiri."

"Baik, Tuan." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk, sebelum pergi ke luar ruangan.

Tidak sampai lima menit, apa yang dipinta Kuroko sudah disediakan. Hebat sekali pelayanan kelas VIP ini, Kuroko berujar dalam hati. Tiga buah apel yang terletak di dalam satu pirang, beserta pisaunya diletakkan dengan hati-hati di meja putih yang berada di samping Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_."

" _Douitasimashita. Douzo_ , silahkan dinikmati. Saya izin untuk ke luar."

" _Hai_."

Derit pintu yang ditutup berderak pelan, Kuroko mengambil sebuah apel dan mulai mengupasnya. Akan tetapi, fokusnya tidak sepenuhnya terhadap kegiatan tersebut. Sebagian lainnya, masih menerawang—tidak jelas memikirkan apa.

Siluet merah yang menarik laki-laki berambut pirang tampak dari sudut matanya. Sesuatu—entah firasat, atau pikirannya—mulai memerintahkannya untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Meski begitu, Kuroko tetap berpijak, tidak sedikitpun memindahkan kakinya. Ini murni karena rasa penasaran.

"Akashicchi!" suara cempreng dari teriakan Kise terdengar, bahkan sekalipun jarak mereka terlampau cukup jauh, dan terpisah oleh sebuah pagar yang menghalangi pandangan Akashi dan Kise ke arah kamar Kuroko, namun masih memungkinkan bagi Kuroko untuk melihat pergerakan mereka meski terbatas.

Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan Kuroko tidak mampu mendengar jelas. Hanya suara berupa teriakan yang bisa terdengar di telinganya.

Mimik wajah Kise pun sesekali berubah. Mulai dari kesal, bingung, kecewa, dan ... tidak percaya.  
"K-kau bercanda bukan, Akashicchi?!" teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroko, sekaligus diawali oleh kata-kata yang terbata. Mimik wajah Akashi mengeras, wajah Kise ditarik paksa, hingga dua daging saling membentur.

Terbelalak, gerakan Kise seketika membeku.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Ryouta?" tidak jelas, tidak kedengaran. Sayang, Kuroko sudah tidak terfokus akan hal itu. Sayatan pisau meleset, dan menggores permukaan tangannya. Kuroko tidah tahu mengapa ini bisa begitu sakit—kenyataan bahwa ia melihat Akashi mencium Kise bisa membuatnya merasa ... hampa. Kosong.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT BERCANDA, RYOUTA?!" kembali, repetisi. Kemurkaan sang _emperor_ sudah berada di ambangnya. "Aku benar-benar sudah bersabar selama ini. Dan kau tetap saja bersikap itu. Akan kuakhiri ini dengan sebuah pernyataan jelas, Ryouta. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan Kuroko. Berhenti berusaha membuatku menerimanya. Dan berhenti mencintainya. Yang kuinginkan kau, bukan dia."

Tes.

Likuid merah kental terjatuh ke lantai. Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu. Mana yang lebih sakit antara sayatan di tangannya atau robekan di hatinya saat ini. Padahal ia sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini sejak lama. Tapi, mengapa rasa sakit itu tidak sedikitpun berkurang?

Dan lagi-lagi ... sebuah benda bertekstur lembut, terlempar ke wajahnya.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, monyet? Bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali. Lupakan saja orang itu. Dasar. Dan sekarang kau berniat bunuh diri dengan menyayat tanganmu sendiri?"

Sentakan kasar, telapak tangan yang terluka dibalut asal-asalan, air muka Nash tampak khawatir dan kesal di saat yang sama. Suatu titik di hati Kuroko mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"—Nash-kun ..."

"Aku tidak akan menerima lagi jawaban yang sering kauucapkan. Cih! Cinta buta?! Seakan aku peduli dengan hal _bullshit_ macam itu."

"..."

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku yang akan menghapus monyet merah itu dari pikiranmu."

"Terimakasih." Tersenyum tulus. Nash terpana—kapan kiranya ia terakhir kali melihat senyuman Kuroko yang selega ini? Memalingkan wajah, Nash benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya bisa selancar itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat memalukan seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, Nash-kun."

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Curcol Penulis (bukan AN):** Anjayyyy :""")))) NashTartChallange itu samting banget yaa-#apanya. Mulai dari 1 september udah ada draft asal-asalan. Terus, gak dikerjain karena saya stuck di satu scene. Terus, ganti ide ampe 3 kali #nangosss. Daaaaaaan-ini yang terakhir, dan idenya baru kepikiran di H-7 demi apaaaa- WEW, SAYA BISA NGEBUT NYELESEINNYA #BANGGA. MAAFKAN SHERA, KALAU INI ALURNYA KECEPATAN (DICEPATKAN) INI DEMI MENGEJAR DEDLEN! INI DEMI HAREEM!KUROKO-#SALAH. MAKSUDNYA DEMI NASHTART. #heleh.]

[ **AN:** Percayalah pada saya, ini Ending gantung banget #masih. Nah, pokoknya makasih yang sudah bacaaa. #peluk #digampar. Nash OOC. Kuroko jadi ... err, galau (?) Ya apalah ini Hurt/Comfort gagal-#yha. Bagi yang mau memberi masukan dan kritikan dan asupan /bukan/ sangat dipersilahkan. /sher.]

[ **Curcol Season 2: NASH HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! KARENA DIA SAYA LUPA NGERJAIN MAKALAH YANG DEDLENNYA SAMA AMA NASHTART-#SALAHKAMUSHER]**

 **Oke. Mind To Review?**

 **Regards.**

 **SheraYuki.**


End file.
